Frakked Up: A BIC Collection
by J. Maria
Summary: BIC challenge fics that cross the world of BSG with that of BtVS. Featuring Starbuck & Athena.
1. Only In My Dreams: 22 for 22

Series:22 for 22  
Title: Only in My Dreams  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-21  
Disclaimer: Ron D. Moore & Sci-Fi own Kara Starbuck Thrace. I own Lynx and the plot.  
Fandom(s): Battlestar Galactica (2004)  
Character(s): Starbuck/OFC  
Spoilers: season 1-ish  
Summary: Daydreaming about a fellow pilot can be fun!  
Words: 439  
A/N: Last year was my first attempt at slash, so why not an attempt at femslash?  
Dedication: To lindsey8585, who requested the characters and the quote. And then requested the OFC *g* **  
**

**_Twenty-Two for Twenty-Two_**

_Only in My Dreams_

_Battlestar Galactica, crew bunks_

_If I'm not the thought_  
_That's always on your mind_  
_If I'm not the reason why_  
_You dream at night_  
_The love you'd never lose_  
_Who am I to you?_

_~ Who Am I to You, Schuyler Fisk_

* * *

Kara Starbuck Thrace felt no need to go easy on the rookie pilots. She rode them hard because she had to. This was life and death, the fate of humanity rested squarely on their shoulders. Kat was a pain in the ass, and Hot Dog was a mess. They all should have washed out. Had there not been a necessity to recruit cargo haulers and not been in the middle of war, they wouldn't have even gotten to sit in the damn things. And there was one recruit who sure as hell didn't belong in the group, a former Ferrier whose route ran from Caprica to Aquaria.

Moira 'Lynx' Delgado, the most unassuming and reserved of the recruits who'd earned her nickname because of her penchant for knitting. She'd originally been called Links, but her growing friendship with Kat had earned her a feline connection, and Lynx replaced Links.

Every now and again, Starbuck would catch Lynx watching her, in the bunks, peeking over her knitting. While Starbuck had sworn off relationships with her pilots after Zak, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

Long fingers that moved gently over yarn and skin, tracing patterns and routes through both. Casual brushes across cheeks and an unbearable slowness to it all, torturing her flesh and mind to a pleasurable ache. Lips and tongue weaving their way from her mouth to her throat, down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Teasing the sensitive flesh of her nipples, Lynx would slow the pace even more where Starbuck would rush with the need. But Lynx had caught her prey and wouldn't give up on her goal.

Fingers traveling farther still, holding down her bucking hips. Lynx's fingers digging into her flesh. Lips followed fingers down as she -

"She frakking left us in the bay for twenty minutes while she's up here laying on her ass? Is she drunk again?" Kat's voice grated through Starbuck's daydream.

"Shut the frak up, Kat," Starbuck snapped, more on edge than she had been twenty minutes ago. "I'm sick of your bitching and moaning. Get your ass back down to the bay."

Kat looked ready to haul off with another smart-ass remark, but Lynx held her back, stepping between the two pilots.

"C'mon Kat, let it go," Lynx hissed. Lynx turned back to Starbuck, a small smile on her lips. "We're going now, sir."

"Damn right you better," Starbuck smirked, her mind still wandering.


	2. Thee I Wed: 22 for 22

Series:

22 for 22  
Title: Thee I Wed  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Ron Moore & Sci-Fi owns them. I own the plot.  
Fandom(s): Battlestar Galactica  
Character(s): Helo/Athena (Sharon)  
Spoilers: Season 2.5 - 3 ish  
Summary: There is something worth living for, after all.  
Words: 216  
A/N: Because they so jumped from Sharon giving up on life to them being married. Of course, they did that with a lot of people *eye roll*  
Dedication:To philstar22, who requested the characters and the quote source.**  
**

**_Twenty-Two for Twenty-Two_**

_Thee I Wed_

Battlestar Galactica: Admiral Adama's Quarters

_Love has no age, no limit; and no death_

_~ John Galsworthy_

* * *

She'd worn white, what white she could find. The old man had been the one to marry them - no gods fearing priest or priestess would do it, and to be honest it could put her in more danger than she already was. Helo wouldn't let that happen, not again.

__

Hera should have been there, in my arms

.

Wishful thinking wouldn't bring her baby back, wouldn't change things. New Caprica still would have been taken by the Cylons, half the fleet would have still been missing and possibly lost to them. She'd given up on life herself for a while, but Helo wouldn't let her. He could have walked away, could have like the Chief had walked away from the other Sharon model. But Helo had stayed. He'd never given up or given in, no matter how much she pushed him away in her own grief and anger.

She stood in front of Admiral Adama, wearing what white she could find on the ship. Helo was smiling more than either of them had in the past few months. This was all she needed, him beside her and the awful events of the past behind them as best as they could be. This was love.


	3. It's All About the Chicas: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Seven: Fuck Man Power, Its All About the Chicas  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker, Joss Whedon owns Buffyverse, RD owns BSG.  
Spoilers: Season two of BSG (to be safe)  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: Something's trying to talk to her, but she's just not listening.  
Words: 261  
A/N: First quote comes from the second into, second comes from _Call Me When Youre Sober_ by Evanescence. Set back in the pilot/miniseries, and before the fallout of the end of the series.  
Dedication: To Linny-lou-who (aka Lindsay) for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
Seven: Fuck Man Power, Its All About the Chicas__

Innocent babe with the world in her eyes saw through the charades and stood on dangerous ground.

We're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie, and you're too late.

* * *

There were things she kept seeing when she slept. Images of girls she didn't know. In places she'd never been. Dreams of the desert, of girls who were dragged into the darkness. Today's dream hadn't started out any different than the ones she'd had before. Until the girl started talking to her.

"Very bad things are about to arise in your world," the dark-skinned girl said in a thick accent she'd never heard before. It didn't sound like anything she'd ever heard in the Twelve Colonies.

"What's so bad about a decommissioning? What could go wrong?" she scoffed, speaking before she could stop herself.

"Everything," the girl slipped away, morphed into another figure entirely. This girl had blonde hair just like hers, only longer. "And you're the one who's going to have to do something about it."

This girl sounded like she had seen the worst things in the worlds and had come out of it older if not wiser. Before she could speak again, the girl shifted and grew, her hair darkening to brown.

"Cuz, you're gonna have to step up and think for a change, K. You're a chosen one, girl. God go with ya, cuz no one else will."

Kara Thrace jerked upright in her bunk, the sound of the workers getting ready to make the _Galactica_ into a museum startling her from her beauty sleep. At least, that's what she thought woke her up. She didn't hear the three ghostly sighs of exasperation from behind her as she started out for her morning run around the ship.


End file.
